Many homeowners have security systems and/or automation systems installed in their homes. Such systems bring peace of mind and simplify the homeowners' lives. Generally speaking, such systems include rule based decision processes that cause the security and/or automation systems to perform specific tasks. Such tasks may include turning on a security camera in response to something tripping a motion detector, turning off a predetermined light at a predetermined time, and so forth.